Not All is as Clear as Water
by emilysingsomethingsweet
Summary: Sam inprinting on Emily left Leah heartbroken. Bella marrying Edward left Jacob heartbroken. Could these broken hearts come togather to make a whole? LeahxJacob. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_"Kiss me and you'll see the stars. Love me and I'll give them to you."-Unknown._

There's not enough (if any) LeahxJacob fics. So I wrote one :)

Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight of any characters/quotes affiliated with it.

This is after Breaking Dawn. Jacob never imprinted on Renessmee. (That's the way it should be!)

* * *

_'Leah, stay on your path!'_ I yelled, the message linked to Leah mind.

_'Dont be so bitchy about it, Jake!' _Leah responded.

_'Seth, are you going to get mad at me if I kill your sister?'_ I asked Seth, who was miles away.

_'Well... yeah, probably.'_ Seth responded.

Leah snorted. _'Like you could catch me'  
_  
I sped my pace trying to catch her. I always tried to avoid her, but since the whole Bella-had-crazy-vampire-sex-with-Edward-and-got-knocked-up-than-had-a-weird-mutant-baby deal, Ive gotten closer with Leah. Oddly, I, dare I say, enjoy her company. I almost ran into the petite gray wolf.

_'Hello, Jacob.'_ She added a flair to the end of my name. The corner of my mouth twitch as I tried not to smile.

_'Hey Leah.'_I admit, my tone was happy.

She grinned. _'So what are you doing this weekend'  
_  
_'Sleeping, eating, running, the usual.'_ I replied. She giggled.

_'So do-'_Paul cut Leah off mid-sentence.

_'Quit spittin' game and get back to your post!'_He laughed. We both forgot that the pack could hear us. Leah eyes slit into a displeased look as she ran off back to her post. I growled. I heard Paul snicker. I quickly turned my path and bounded toward him. I leaped into the air and tackled Paul, biting into his skin and ripping off patches of fur. Paul yelped in pain as my claws ripped into his skin again. I snarled as I sunk my teeth deeper into him. I yelped as I felt a huge paw hit my head.

_'Thats enough!'_ Sam yelled.

I let go of Paul and he got up, shaking the loose fur off of him. Sam glared at us once before leaving. I snickered at Paul's defeat. He kicked back his powerful leg, sending a shower of debris raining onto me then sped off.

_'Little bitch...'_ I grumbled as I shook the dirt and leaves out of my russet fur.  
I didn't hear Leah for the rest of the patrol.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty, get up!" I heard a sweet voice call from outside my window.

Was that Leah? No, it cant be. I'll just go back to sleep.

"JACOB!" The voice hissed.

I shot up. It was her! I stood up on my mattress, which cover the whole floor. I sleepily rubbed my eyes as I looked out the window. My eyes took a minute to adjust to the moonlight, but sure enough, Leah was standing outside. I tried to hide my smile.

"Lets go, wolf breath"

"Look whose talkin!" I put on a pair of pants. I didn't bother with a shirt. I snuck through my window and joined Leah. She was dressed in a tight fitting white tank top with her midriff showing and a pair of short jean shorts.  
"Lets go." She repeated.

"Where"

"To a party"

I laughed. Since when did people invite Leah to parties?  
"What?" she asked.  
"Nothing." I laughed again.

When we got to the party, I was surprised at the attendance rate. Actually, not really. It is La Push, you cant really except a wild, raging party.

"Leah!" A female voice called. A short girl pushed past me to get to Leah and hugged her. Several more did the same. Maybe Leah wasn't the cranky bitch we thought she was. A large handsome guy came up and gave her a lingering hug. I felt my muscle tug at my upper lip and a growl trying to slip out of my throat. I held it back and relaxed my face. Why was I getting so jealous?  
I felt the unmistakable warmth of a werewolf hand slip into mine.

"Come on." Leah whispered in my ear. I smiled and let her pull me over to a circle of couches. We squeezed in between some strangers. Someone started to chant as another chugged a beer. The Beer chugger slammed the empty bottle on the table.

"Spin the bottle, La Push style!" The beer chugger yelled. I knew what that meant. You spin the bottle twice and the two people that it landed on have to go into the closet for 7 minutes. I didn't want to have to make out with a stranger for 7 minutes. I wanted Leah.

"Spin that shit!" An obviously drunk boy yelled. Beer chugger spun the bottle. I watched it movement. I slowed and stopped. On me. Shit. Leah nudged me and smiled. Beer chugger spun it again. I didn't look. I didn't want to see which of Leah friends I had to make out with. I heard the bottle stop, then an increase of heat next to me. I looked over at Leah. She was blushing. Why? My question was answered when I looked down at the bottle. I was pointing at her. I blushed to. No I didn't. Men don't blush. Leah hesitantly stood up, her leg rubbing against mine. I got up too. A girl smoking a joint opened a closet door and waved us in. We stepped inside the crowded closet and sat down, backs against the wall. I wanted to kiss her. I really did, but not under all this pressure. To tell you the truth, I was scared. Leah was this sophisticated, older woman, and I was young, virgin Jacob. What was I talking about, its only a kiss. After almost a minute of awkward silence and thinking, I heard Leah move closer. I felt her cheek brush against mine, her hot, sweet breath warm my skin, then finally her warm lips press against mine. She slightly opened her lips and pushed more. I mimicked her actions. We continued this, in rhythm, pressing harder each time. I slid my tongue across her bottom lip, gently entering her mouth. She played with my tongue, flicking it, then sucking on it. Leah traced my ads and I put my hands on her perfectly shaped hips. I pulled away from her lips and moved my lips on her jaw. I moved my way down to her neck and began kissing it. She softly giggled and slightly bent her head. I laughed and continued. I gave her a hickey as she continued tracing my body.

"Times up, bitches!" Joint girl yelled as she pounded on the door. I stood up and helped Leah up. I brushed the hair out of her face before giving her on last kiss.

* * *

Okay, there it is! I hope you enjoyed! Reviews would be nice (Hint hint)

cuz-u-luv-me better be reading this!


	2. New Soul

_"Now if she touches like this, will you touch her like that"-Shake it by Metro Station_

I don't think Ive had a Bright Eyes quote anywhere in this story so far...

This chapter sucks. I'm sorry. I felt bad that I haven't updated in a while. Band is crazy and I have lots of homework. I promise the next chapter will be better.

* * *

Leahs POV

When the bottle landed on Jacob, I stopped breathing.  
It wasn't the fact that I didn't want him to make out with some girl, or even the fact that I desperately wanted to be that girl, but that fact that I was petrified that the moment they stepped in the closet, I was going...to phase.  
But Id never let him know that.  
I nudged him playfully.  
The breath I held in silently hissed out when the bottle landed on me.

Then I thought about it.

I was going to kiss Jacob Black.

My cheeks began to burn.

I couldn't control it.

As soon as I realized this, I got even more flustered. I stood up, trying to control my suddenly jello-like legs. Jacob stood up, towering above me. My friend from school opened the door and we walked in. I sat down, my back against the wall as he did the same. We sat there for what seemed like a while. I contemplated wither I should kiss first or not. What would I lose?

My dignity maybe...

Whatever, Ill do it. I leaned forward and brushed my cheek against his, then kissed him. It was a weird kiss, unlike any other. Like the kiss from a love movie; full of passion. I pushed more, hoping he would do the same. I never wanted this to end. Corny, but true. He did the same, adding tongue. I moved my hands down his body, memorizing every curve and he out his hands on my hips. He moved his lips to my neck and began kissing again. Oh god, did that feel good. I giggled like a little girl. My body felt so out of place. I could feel everything perfectly, yet it all seemed unreal.

"Times up, bitches!" I jumped when she pounded on the door. Jacob stood up and offered me his hand. He brushed a piece of hair out of my face and quickly kissed me once more.  
We awkwardly walked out of the closet, avoiding stares. One of Jacob's friends slapped him on the back and gave him a huge grin.

"Im gonna go for a minute, Ill get you a drink." I trailed my finger down his arm.

"Okay." He replied.

My friend Lana pulled me into a group of friends. There eyes were glued to me.

"Who is that boy?" Lana questioned.

"Jacob..." I replied.

"Hes cute!" Someone added.

"Did you guys make out?" Lana asked. I blushed.

"Yes"

"How was it?" She grinned. I thought about the words I could use.

Amazing? Incredible? Fantastic?

"Amazingly, incredibly, fantastic!" I settled for all three.

"THE FUCKIN' COPS ARE HERE!" Someone yelled from the front of the house. I dropped the bottles and ran to Jacob. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the nearest door.

"Phase!" I yelled to him.

We went behind some trees and phased.

I hated the feeling.

It felt like your wolf form was tearing through your human flesh.

Your thick fur forcing its way through your every pore.

Your huge limbs pushing until they finally rip through your skin.

Well, that was basically what was happening.

I swear I could hear my skin ripping every time I phased.

"Were safe." I panted. I phased back, forgetting that I wouldn'tt have clothes on.

Shit.

**Jacob's POV**

I sat there, watching her phase back to her human form.

Why?

Didn't she realize she wouldn't have clothes on?

I stared, wide-eyed at her perfect figure.

My eyes traced the cures of her tan skin.

She was beautiful.

I heard her gasp. She quickly covered herself.

"_Shit!_" she hissed.

She phased again.

Damn.

**Leah's POV**

Could I _really_ be that stupid?!

* * *

I decided boys are dumb. Very dumb. They flirt with you and dance with you at band dances, then hook up with there stinky ex-girlfriends at homecoming, ruining your night and making you cry.


	3. Smile

_"No lies, just love."-Bright Eyes._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or Bright Eyes [I _wish_ I owned Bright Eyes!]

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

Leah skidded to a halt. I didn't notice we were already in front of her house. I was still thinking about what I had just saw.

"Bye." she quickly said, her voice straining.

I nudged her cheek; a werewolf kiss.

Her body heat rose as she ran into her backyard and phased. I stood there, letting the moment linger. I suddenly had a chick moment. I needed to talk to Bella.

I creeped up the bloodsucker's driveway. I was always paranoid when I came around. I was glad to see Bella already standing on the front porch, waiting for me. That meant I didn't have to talk to the others.

"Hey Jake." her voice rang. I frowned slightly. It wasn't the voice I remembered.

I still harbored hate for Edward for turning her into a bloodsucking leech, but it did save her life.

"Go phase." she threw some clothes at me, which I caught with my mouth.

I ran into the woods and phased.I proceeded to put the clothes on. Ugh, they were Emmett's clothes! He was the smelliest of all! I walked out of the woods and back to Bella.

**Bella's POV**

I laughed at Jacob's expression as he emerged from the woods.  
His nose was crinkled and his lips turned into a sour frown.  
I had given him some of Emmett's clothes. He thought Emmett was the most rancid of us all.  
Jake's expression changed as he came into the light. He hid his disgust for my kind after I had become one.

"Hey Bells." he said, walking up all three front steps in one step.

His voice was off.

Not with sadness or anger, but with happiness.

The kind you get after your first kiss, or after you discover your in love.

"Anything new?" I asked, knowing the answer.

Alice told me.

"Yeah. Leah and I...we...she and..." Jake struggled with his sentence.

"Kissed?" I suggested.

"Yes." confusion mixed into his voice.

"Alice told me"

He scowled for a moment.

"I think...I might be...falling in love with her"

I smiled. How cute.

"I just so...afraid"

My face molded into a confused setting.

"I'm afraid I'll lose her when I imprint. I'm afraid Ill hurt her like Sam hurt her." his usually hard brown eyes melted like chocolate in the sun.

"Bella, I couldn't bear to do that"

I wrapped my arms around my overheated werewolf best friend.

"It will all be okay. Trust me." He didn't know what I knew.

He didn't know what Alice knew.

**Leah's POV**

I admit I was still embarrassed from phasing and the closet shenanigans last night, but something about Jacob made me come back, despite all of it. I was eager to go on patrol today, which was a first.

I actually arrived early, another first.

I, unfortunately, I arrived just in time to see Sam and Emily sharing a moment. They gazed into each others eyes like it was a whole new world . They didn't even notice me come in. He leaned down and kissed her. It was really annoying having Sam and Emily's not-a-worry-in-the-world relationship pumped into my mind everytime I phased. It seemed kinda like Sam was getting back at me for thinking about him all the time. I waited for the pain. I waited for my heart to be twisted and torn, all over again. To my surprise, it never happened. It kinda felt like I was watching a on TV. You feel nothing. I felt like my heart had never been broken at all. I stood there, in amazement. I felt so good. I heard a small, almost inaudible gasp come from Emily.

"I'm sorry, Leah." she bit her lip.

"Huh? Why?" I now became confused.

"Your...okay?" She asked.

Had she expected me to be heartbroken still?

"Yeah. Totally. Perfectly. One hundred percent amazing." I replied.

"Well, I brought food." She changed the subject. She held forward a basket. I lifted the checkered material and let the aroma waft into my nostrils.

Blueberry muffins.

One hundred and twelve of them.

I grabbed two. I was hungry, as always. I maybe a different gender, but I had the appetite of the rest of the pack.

"Aw hellz yeah, muffins!" Jared joined me, as did Quil, then Paul, next Embry, and Seth. Finally, Jacob joined.

"Alright, patrol today. Jared and Paul; take south. Embry and Quil; take east; Seth and I will take north and Leah and Jake will take west. Go." Sam announced.

The disgusting sound of tearing flesh saturated the air. Jacob and I started west, talking along the way, making sure it was sharable.

I had just pulled on my shirt when Jacob came around the tree.

"He-hey, if your hungry, we can, uh, get something to eat. If you want. You don't have to." Jacob scratched his head and stuttered the whole time.

He was trying to ask me out on a date.

How cute.

"Sure." I answered. I smiled in amusement.

"Kay. Cool." Jacob ended the conversation.

We walked in front of the pack and just to mess with him, I grabbed his hand.

He looked down at our entwined hands and almost ran into a tree.

I heard gasps from the rest of the pack. I smiled to myself.

We ate at the only diner in town. I ordered the grease burger with grease fries and Jacob ordered the same. I tried to focus on eating in a lady-like manner, but gave up.

I'm a werewolf, how attractive could I possibly be?

When our disaster zone was taken away, I smiled at him. He grinned back. We sat there talking until the check came. Jacob was flirting hardcore, using cheesy pick up lines. I started giggling.

"Did the sun come out or did you just smile?" He grinned a goofy grin that reminded me of dog with floppy ears and tongue hanging out.

I smiled.

"Do you have a map"

"No, why?" I giggled, playing along with his lines.

"Cause I got lost in your eyes"

I rolled my eyes. He sure was feeling his oats tonight.

"Did you imprint, or do I have to take you out again"

I laughed. A werewolf pick up line. That was a first.

"Movies, Friday night."

* * *

IM SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A MILLION YEARS!

really! Ive been so busy with band but marching season is over, so Ill have more time.


	4. Friday

_"I can't get your smile out of my mind. I think about your eyes all the time. You're beautiful but you don't even try"- Lovebug by the Jonas Brothers._

^^Please dont kill me for putting that quote!

Okay yeah, as you know, I dont own Twilight but I wish I did.

**

* * *

**

**Jacobs POV**

The dream started out the same; my head was filled with the knowledge that I was meeting someone on a cliff. I never knew who until I got there, but I knew that were important to me, so I got there in a hurry. I come out of the clearing to see someone sitting on a rock on the cliff. She had one long, dark brown braid. But something was different this time. She usually wore a hunter green coat, boots, and long pants. This time she didn't. She had a white tank top, jean shorts, and no shoes. Her skin was a russet color, much like mine, contrasting greatly from the usual albino white.

A splintering crack followed by the sound of Embrys obnoxious laugh woke me up.

"Wake up, Mr. Black!"

Mrs. Blackwater just broke her fuckin' stick on my hand!

What the hell?!

Whatever, I hate her anyway.

I had fallen asleep in every class, including lunch, and dreamed of Leah. To my luck, the day was over. I couldn't stand another minute without Leah.

Today is Friday.

* * *

Sorry its so shorttt! I don't even really like this chapter.  
The next chapter is probably gonna b short too D:  
Sorry.


	5. Suprise

_"Twas not my lips you kissed, but my soul."-Judy Garland._

The moment you guys have all been waitng for! I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, Etta James, or Judy Garland.

**

* * *

**

**Leah's POV**

Today is Friday.

I played outside with Seth for a while. We hadn't done that since we were little. I felt like a kid again. A smile was plastered to my face the whole time.

I walked by a mirror on my hall. I looked at my reflection. I wondered what Sam had seen in me. And what Jacob now saw in me. I thought I look quite plain. My eyes were a dull, mossy green and my skin color made me look dirty. I had a small, faint scar from my pre-werewolf days running down my temple. My hair was stringy and currently filled with twigs and leaves. I had more muscles than a normal girl and I was hella tall.

Oh yes, I was the definition of beauty.

I jumped in the shower to try to improve my appearance. Doubt it would help. Ugly doesn't come off in the shower. I pampered myself with some expensive-looking products I found in my mothers room and blow dried my hair. I felt a little prettier. My hair became soft, sleek, and full of volume and my skin soft and smooth. I applied gold eye shadow and mascara to my top and bottom lashes. I was going all out tonight.

I walked out into my room wearing nothing, not expecting anyone in my room. A movement in the corner of my eyes caught my attention. My rocking chair was slightly rocking and the outfit I had laid out on it was missing. I whipped my head up to see a bloodsucking leech clinging to my ceiling. It had my clothes grasped in his cold, dead hands. Goddamn, he smelled bad! I really wish Bella would just get torn to pieces and burned already. These fuckin' leeches are goddamn nerves! And it's always because of her.  
I quickly phased. The vampire's eyes turned from blood lusting to fear as it understood what kind of threat I was. It let out a less than threatening hiss and ran out my window. With my shirt.  
_This really sucks._I put some clothes on and went to my mothers room and snuck a cigarette out of the jewelry box my father gave her on there first anniversary. She only smoked when she thought about my father, which has been often lately. She wouldn't notice one gone. I walked back into the woods behind our house and lit up. I took a long drag and thought about my current situation. I blew the smoke out, along with my thoughts. I continued until the cigarette was completely burned up. I took off my clothes and tied them to my leg with a leather cord. That creeper vamp better not be watching.  
I phased and howled for Seth to come down. He was by my side within seconds.

"Leah, Seth, meet by the river near your house." Sam's voice flooded our minds. Seth and I ran to the river, quickly finding the pack.

"Some of you may or may not know, but there may be vampires in the areas." Sam continued.

"Yeah, one was in my room." I chimed in. Jacob's lips curled over his teeth and he snarled.

"Let's find that piece of shit," Jacob yelled as he started running. "I'm gonna kick that goddam leech's ass!"

"Whys Jake getting all worked up about this?" Quil questioned. I replayed our seven minutes in heaven in my mind, forgetting that everyone else could see it.

"OH MY GOD!" The whole pack simultaneously exclamined. So much for keeping it a secret.

"I'm sorry Jake..."

I walked into my house, which was empty, as always. I stole another cigarette and smoked it in my bathroom. I didn't even care anymore. I threw the butt in the toilet, sprayed down with perfume, and went to lie down on my bed.

"Just because we missed the movie, doesn't mean we cant still have a movie night." a rough, yet soothing voice whispered in my ear.  
My eyes shot open. Excitement coursed though my veins like heroin in a drug addict.

"Jacob!" I excitedly yelled.

"Hey, Babe"

Jacob went over to my TV and worked on getting the movie playing. I looked around. It was very strange. Jacob seemed to make my room brighten up. My pale yellow walls seemed to be a vibrant yellow, one that would put a lemon to shame. All of my wall decor seemed a hundred times brighter than usual. The lighted TV screen engulfed the darkness of my room when Jacob turned off the lights. He came and laid down next to me. 'At Last' by Etta James played in the background.  
I looked into his eyes.

Static filled the air.

Colors became even brighter.

His touch felt like the missing piece to my uncompleted puzzle.

I looked into his eyes and saw the rest of my life.

With him.

**Jacob's POV**

I climbed through Leah's window as she lie on her bed. She must have been out of it. She didn't even notice.

"Just because we missed the movie, doesn't mean we can't still have a movie night." I whispered in her ear. Her beautiful green eyes shot open.

"Jacob!" She let her excitement show.

"Hey, Babe." I smiled.

I walked over to her TV and put the movie in. I looked around. She picked such bright colors for her room.  
When the movie started, I turned the lights out and went over to lie down next to her. The opening song played in the background. I think it was like 'At Last' or something. My mom always listened to it before she died. I think she told me it was her wedding song or something like that.  
I looked into her eyes.

The air felt like pure static.

The colors became even brighter than before.

Her touch felt like a missing piece to my uncompleted puzzle of life.

When I looked into her eyes, I saw her soul.

I saw the rest of my life.

With her wrapped around it.

"Did you just" I couldn't even finish.

"Imprint?" She stole the words right out of my mouth.

We didn't do anything the rest of the night. We let the movie play in the background; instead, watching _our_movie in each others eyes, as a newly complete puzzle.

* * *

**WOO, I UPDATED!** _finally.  
_Again, sorry it took so long. I wanted to update before I leave (Im going to Georgia). Its my Christmas/Hanakah/Kwanzaa gift to you! :D  
Im also starting on my other story [A Perfect Sonnet].

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	6. Authors note

Hey guys!

Just to let you know, Ive edited _all_ the chapters. There better.

Oh and, I wont be updating for about a week [but I might if Im lucky]  
Theres a time skip involved.

And, in my other story, theres a major event!

je t'aime!  
emilyyy!


	7. Time

_"In good times and bad times, I'll be at your side for ever more... that's what friends are for."- Unknown._

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Twilight.

**

* * *

**

**Leah's POV**

I opened my eyes, eager to meet the new day.  
Something about today seemed different.

Something seemed so...right.

I looked over to see Jacob lying next to me.  
Then I remembered.

I had imprinted.

Right there, in my very own room.

With Jacob Black.

My Alpha.

It seemed like my own little Cinderella story. Jacob being my Prince Charming, saving me, Cinderella, from a life time of heartbreak. I smiled. All that was missing was the lavish white wedding.

**Jacob's POV**

I woke up to see Leah smiling to herself. She looked so silly, just laying there, smiling. I wondered what she was thinking about. I kissed her smiling lips, causing her to smile even bigger. Goddamn, she was beautiful.

**Leah's POV**

I hadn't noticed he had awoken until he kissed me. Oh god, it felt so right. I could spend the rest of my life, just lying here, with Jacob.  
That's pretty much what I did during all my free time.  
Time flew by when I spent it with Jacob.  
I didn't even notice it was my senior year until my mother asked me if I had a dress to wear to graduation.  
"Graduation?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know the thing that's next week? Were you graduate...?"

Oh shit, that's now!

I had imprinted on Jacob the summer going into my junior year.

I was a senior now. And about to graduate.

That scared the SHIT outta me!

I ran to my room and called Jacob. He picked up on the first ring.  
"Hey"

"Jacob, graduation is next week!" the panic in my voice was more than obvious.

"Yeah, I know. I'm so proud of you"

"No Jake! This is bad"

"Why"

"The years gone, and I don't remember any of it, and everyone is going off to college, and I'm gonna be here because I'm not leaving without you and..." I couldn't even finish the sentence without bawling.  
"Leah, babe, I'll be over soon." he didn't even wait for my response before he hung up. Within long minutes, I heard the familiar rumble of Jacob's rabbit in my driveway.

"Lee, Jake's here." Seth scoffed at his name.  
He had grown sick of Jacob. At first, he was excited to have him around more, but after a while, he couldn't stand Jake for more than an hour. He said it wasn't really Jake himself, but his thoughts. He said it was always "Leah's hair, Leah's eyes, Leah's smile, Leah's body, blah, blah, blah". He said it was sickening to him, me being his sister and all. I thought it was flattering.  
"Lee, Love," Jacob wrapped his arms around me. "Tell me everything."

**Jacobs POV  
**  
Leah told me every detail of her dilemma while I listened intently. She kept veering off the subject of her to the subject of me, but she's all I wanted to talk about.  
That's the problem with imprinting on someone who's imprinted on you; you only want to talk about each other.  
It's kinda funny, in a way.

**Leah's POV**

Jacob was the best imprintee ever. He sat through my whiney blubbering and still thought I was beautiful, even when my face was stained red and puffy. I looked up at him.  
He was my own personal Edward Cullen. No, Edward could never compare to Jacob. No vampire, werewolf, human, or other creature could compare to Jake.  
I kissed the nearest skin of his to me. I savored the scent of his skin. It was a musky, woodsy smell that made me feel higher than any drug induced high I've ever had.

"Leah, your brother and I are leaving. Be good." My mother said with a wink.

I blushed a faint pink.  
Our relationship wasn't very physical as mine and Sam's had been. I truly loved Jake with my whole heart and all other vital organs. And he to me back.

Once I heard Mom and Seth pull away, I kissed Jake. He laughed against my lips and kissed back.

"Your Moms funny," He smiled. "She's gonna make a good mother-in-law"

My heart raced at his words.

_Mother-in-law._

_

* * *

_

I know I said I would update Friday, but I had some setbacks. I got in "trouble" and the internet got turned off, my phone got taken away, and my door got taken off. And I don't even know why! I got everything back though and my best friend got to sleep over!

I promise I'll try to update on time haha

I'm not demanding you do it, but reviews are nice haha  
I need new quotes!


	8. Romeo&Juliet

_"Go pick out a white dress, its a love story, baby just say yes."-Love Story by Taylor Swift._

I think Taylor Swift is a little too mainstream these days.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Taylor Swift, Daniel Lioneye, Edith Piaf, Twilight or any song/characters affiliated with them.

**

* * *

**

**Leah's POV  
**Mother-in-law.  
Mother-in-law.  
Mother-in-law.  
The words buzzed in my head for hours. I got all giddy inside like a little girl.

**Jacob's POV**  
Leah's face lit up when I said Mother-in-law. I couldn't wait to see her face when I gave her her Christmas present.

**Leah's POV**  
Time flew.  
Spring turned into summer.  
Summer faded into fall.  
Fall rounded into winter.  
I was now a La Push High Alumni and Jacob was a senior. I had moved out into my own apartment, which I shared with Jacob. It was like living a dream. The only compromise was that Jacob had to sleep in a separate room.  
Like we obeyed.  
Besides, that's what the teenage years are for; disobeying.  
We never had sex though.  
We didn't need to.  
I read once that kissing was the most intimate thing you could do.  
I never believed it. You can kiss anyone, but it takes stronger feelings to have sex with someone. But with Jacob, my world stops when we kiss. If that's what a simple kiss brings, Im _really_ curious about sex. I grinned when I thought about it.  
But I kinda wanted to wait.

**Jacob's POV  
**As the days inched closer to Christmas, I got more antsy about Leah's gift. I was really nervous about it.  
What if she didnt like it?  
What if she wasn't ready?  
No, she'd love it.  
Right?

**Leah's POV**  
I couldn't think of a good gift to get Jake. Christmas was two days away and I didn't have a clue!  
There's only one thing I could think of, and like I said, I wanted to wait.  
I decided to drive out to Port Angles to try and find something.  
_Epic fail_.  
I ended up buying Jake some new clothes and a watch just so I wouldn't not have anything.

**Jacob's POV  
**Christmas Eve!

**Leah's POV  
**I couldn't wait for Christmas!

**Jacob's POV  
**I spent my day decorating the little Christmas tree for Leah and grooming. I squeezed into my best outfit and headed off.

**Leah's POV**  
I spent Christmas day with my family and Jake with his. Jake was due to come to my Mom's house.  
I ran to the door at the sound of every passing car. Christmas made me giddy, but Christmas with Jake made it worse. I was completely head-over-heels in ...love.  
I just about jizzed my pants when Jacob rang the doorbell.  
I answered it within seconds.  
"Hey Jake!" I attacked him at the door. I hadn't seen him in two days.  
"Hey Leah! I missed you so much!" He came back at me with just as much force.  
Somewhere in the house, I heard Seth let out a groan.

**Jacob's POV**  
The bag with Leah's present in it seemed like a million pounds. It held the key to my future. My happiness. My _sanity_.  
Leah lead me to her family room.  
"Want anything to drink or eat?"  
Hmm. Food sounds good. I havent eaten in like, 10 minutes.  
"Yeah, uh suprise me"  
Leah put a tray of Christmas cookies and two cups of hot chocolate on the coffee table and plopped down on the couch next to me.  
"Let me get a picture of you kids!" Mrs. Clearwater crooned. I slung my arm around Leah and put on a smile.  
"I'll leave you guys alone"  
Leah got up and went to the Christmas tree and grabbed several boxes.  
"Do you want to go first, or should I?" she asked.  
"You"  
She shoved the pile of boxes towards me. I opened the first box to find a pair of jeans and a moss green T-Shirt. I thanked her and grabbed another. Ski-cap. Thank you. Watch. Thank you. Dress shirt and tie. Thank you. The last had a _Daniel Lioneye_ CD. Of all the gifts, that was my favorite.  
"Thanks, babe." I smiled big. "Close your eyes"  
She shut her eyes and I pulled out the little tree, and two presents.  
"Okay, open"  
A smile commandeered her face.  
"This one first." I handed her the extra gift. It was an _Edith Piaf_ CD. Her secret guilt.  
"Aww Jake! I love _The Little Sparrow_!" She hugged me.  
I grabbed the next present.  
It felt like a million pounds.  
My hand could barely hold it.  
My breathing became heavy.  
I got light-headed.  
_Oh God._  
It seemed like she took years to tear off the wrapping paper.  
_Hurry Leah!_  
The hinge of the box creaked like a shrill scream.  
Wait, that was Leah screaming.  
I looked at her. Her eyes were wide as if she had seen a ghost.  
"Marry me?" I managed to mutter between heavy breathes.  
"YES!" She squealed and lunged at me. "I love you"  
"I love you too"  
All I felt was her lips repeatedly pecking at all uncovered skin. She retreated and put the ring on. She stared at it for a few moments before running off the living room.  
"Are you sure Leah? Your so young..." Her mother tried to lower her voice, remembering there were wolves in the house.  
"Of course I'm sure! This is Jacob for God's Sake"  
I tried to muffle my laughter.  
"Alright Leah, you have my blessings." Her mother sighed.

* * *

FINALLY!  
I kept saying I wouldn't do certain things until I updated, but I lied.  
But its finally here so REJOICE!  
Oh and Daniel Lioneye does the theme song for Viva La Bam. Their an amazing band. Ville Valo is the drummer and Linde is the singer (From the band H.I.M.)  
Edith Piaf is a french singer from like the 30's-60's. Her nickname is The Little Sparrow. Shes like my recent music obsession. I can't stop singer Milord by her. haha check her out. Its old but magnifique! haha


End file.
